Remembering
by Super Reader
Summary: What can I say? The title says enough. Basically Sector V has a boring day so they sit around and remember old missionsmomentsfunny stories. slight 15, 34, maybe 286 in later chapters. Rated just to be safe. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Spaghetti Dinner

**A/N: Ok. I started writing this a while ago but I didn't decide to post it until now. I hope you guys like it. :) None of these characters belong to me. Also all these Remembering stories are my own creations. None of them are really from the series. There is mention of a few episodes though.  
**

**  
Chapter 1: Spaghetti Dinner**

Numbuh 5 of the Teens Next Door was sitting on a couch in the living room of Sector V's tree house, dead bored. She looked at her friends. Numbuh 4 was playing video games with Numbuh 2 but they both looked bored. Numbuh 3 was absently brushing her hair, staring into space. Numbuh 178 was writing in a diary and Numbuh 1 (of course) was working on a mission report for the last mission they had had but he obviously wasn't getting very far. He kept banging his head on the table.

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. "Um guys? Numbuh 5 suggests we do something before she and all of you for that matter explode from boredom."

Numbuh 1 looked at his girlfriend. "Like what?"

"Er... Well... Hey do you guys remember when we had a spaghetti dinner at my house when we were 10?"

"No." Numbuh 178 said.

"You weren't with us then." Numbuh 4 said.

"It was so embarrassing." Numbuh 3 added.

"What happened?" Numbuh 178 asked curiously.

Everyone shuddered as they remembered that embarrassing day.

"It started like this..." Numbuh 2 started.

**_Flashback:_**

"_Daddy is that spaghetti sauce ready yet?" Abby asked her father. _

"_It will be ready in a minute Abigail, with the onions and the tomatoes and the...ah you know what I'm talking about." _

_Abby nodded and looked out the window. Down the street she could see people approaching. A doorbell sounded through the whole house. _

"_They're here, Mama!" _

"_Can you get my cherie?" Came the voice of Mrs. Lincoln. "I am helping your sister paint her nails." _

_Abby rolled her eyes and went to get the door. _

"_Hi, Mr. And Mrs. Sanban!" _

"_Hello Abigail." Mrs. Sanban said smiling. _

"_Hi Abby." Kuki said. _

_They had arranged to call each other by their real names for this dinner. _

"_Hey Kuki. Where's Mushi?" Abby asked. _

"_Grounded for life remember?" Kuki whispered following Abby into the living room. _

"_Right." Abby said. _

_The doorbell rang again. _

"_Abby'll be right back." Abby said to Mrs. And Mr. Sanban. "Mama will be down in a minute." _

_Kuki and Abby walked to the door and Abby opened it. _

"_Hi Mr. and Mrs. Uno. Hey Mrs. Gilligan. Come in." Abby held the door open wider and smiled at Nigel and Hoagie. _

"_Hey Abby." Nigel said smiling at his best friend. Abby smiled back. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Sanban are in the living room and Mama will be down in a minute if she's not down already." Abby heard her mother's voice coming from the living room. "You could go join her." _

"_Thanks Abigail." Mrs. Gilligan said before following the Unos into the living room. _

"_It's always Abigail." Abby muttered. "What's wrong with Abby?"_

_Hoagie, Kuki and Nigel smiled at her. _

"_Abigail's not so bad." Nigel said. _

"_It is when it's your name." Abby muttered. _

_The doorbell rang again and when Abby opened it, there stood Mr. and Mrs. Beetles. Abby smiled at them._

"_Hi Wally." Abby said. "Come in. Everyone else is in the living room." _

_Mr. and Mrs. Beetles smiled at her and went into the living room._

_Wally looked at Abby. "So what should we do know?" _

_Abby shrugged. "I don't know. Want to go in the back yard?" _

"_Sure." Kuki said. As they got to the backdoor the doorbell rang again. _

"_Who can that be?" Abby muttered. "Everyone is here. Abby'll be back in a second." _

_She left the others and went to answer the door. When she didn't come back in 5 minutes, Nigel became worried. _

"_Abby are you ok?" Nigel asked walking into the foyer with the rest of Sector V following behind. Abby was just standing at the door. _

"_What do you want?" They heard her ask. _

_Nigel walked next to Abby and gasped. There, standing like he owned the world was Chad Dickson. Traitor to the K.N.D._

"_I was invited to the party, you little twerp." Chad said rudely. _

"_By who?" Wally spoke up. _

"_Oh my gosh! Abby what are you doing? You are so rude!" Cree pushed her little sister out of the way. _

"_Chad, I'm so glad you could come." She turned to Abby. "Tell mom, that we'll be back in a few minutes. We have some stuff to talk about. DON'T you dare disturb us." _

_With that the two traitors hurried up the stairs. _

"_Wonder what they're doing." Hoagie muttered. "They could be planning a new way to get rid of us." _

"_Maybe we should check it out." Kuki said. _

_Abby bit her lip. "Abby guesses we could but her sister is a master of stealth. She'd know that we were spying on her." _

_Nigel shrugged. "What've we got to loose?" _

_Abby shrugged and followed the others up the stairs._

"_Ok, I don't hear anything, but the room could be soundproof. Now what?" Wally asked. _

_Abby thought a moment. "Abby knows! If one of us gets on the roof we can record/video tape their conversation. There's a skylight up there. I'll go." Nigel nodded. _

_Abby took a video camera and was gone for 5 minutes. She motioned for the others to follow her downstairs. When they were in the hallway she gave Nigel the camera. _

"_I couldn't see anything, so I just put it in there and started filming." _

_Nigel nodded and pressed play. The others crowded around him and watched the film. 5 minutes later, when the film ended, Hoagie looked like he was going to be sick. _

"_Gross!" Wally said. _

"_EW!!" Kuki cried. _

"_That's disgusting." Abby remarked. _

"_Blegh!" Nigel cried._

"_Guys, Abby thinks the food will be ready now." Abby said a faint blush staining her cheeks at seeing her sister kissing like that. _

"_Right. Come on guys." Nigel said. _

"_Who could kiss like that?" Hoagie asked Wally, who shrugged. _

"_It's disgusting." Abby said shuddering. _

"_I don't know if I'll be able to eat anything." Nigel said as they walked into the dining room._

**_End Flashback:_**

"That really happened?" Numbuh 178 asked, a smile spreading across her face. When the others nodded she started laughing.

"Oh my gosh. Poor little 10 year olds, scarred for life after seeing such a display of passion." Numbuh 178 said dramatically.

Numbuh 5 started smiling. "I guess it could have been worse." She said.

"A lot worse." Numbuh 3 added.

"Do you guys remember when we got lost in the woods for a day and a half?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Numbuh 3 shuddered. "Yeah."

"Now this one I remember." Numbuh 178 said. "It started like..."

**A/N: Tell me what you think, please. Should I continue:) **


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in the Woods

**A/N: Hi everyone!! I own EVERYTHING!! Not. Just Numbuh 178. **

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Woods**

_Last time:_

"_Do you guys remember when we got lost in the woods for a day and a half?" Numbuh 2 asked. _

_Numbuh 3 shuddered. "Yeah." _

"_Now this one I remember." Numbuh 178 said. "It started like..."_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Shoot him down Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 yelled. "He's getting away!" _

_Father's ship put on a burst of speed and disappeared but not before it released something from i's hull. _

"_Careful, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 yelled pointing at the missal. _

"_Get out of the way!" She yelled. _

_Numbuh 2 jerked the steering wheel but it was to late. The missal crashed into the ship, leaving a thick dark smoke instead of the customary explosion. _

"_I can't see a thing! We're gonna crash!" Numbuh 2 yelled pulling at the controls. _

_5 seconds later the ship crashed into the ground. _

_Half an hour later Numbuh 178 slowly sat up. _

"_Oww." She moaned holding her head. _

_She looked around her. _

"_Oh crud." She whispered. _

_She was in the middle of a thick forest. It might be 3:00 outside but in here it looked like the middle of the night. _

"_The others!" She cried jumping to her feet. _

_She realized later that that was probably an idiotic thing to do, as she could have been injured but luckily she wasn't. Cuts and bruises only. She looked around the small clearing where the plane had crashed. She became worried until she saw a familiar mop of blonde hair lying in the bushes. _

"_Numbuh 4!" She yelled, running over to the boy. _

"_Where's Numbuh 3 when you need her?" Numbuh 178 muttered, referring to the happy-go-lucky nurse of Sector V. _

_She looked Numbuh 4 up and down. He seemed in relatively good shape. Like her he had escaped with cuts and bruises. She shook his shoulder gently. _

"_Numbuh 4. Wake up. Please." _

_The Aussie groaned and opened his eyes a crack. _

"_Numbuh 3?" He muttered. _

"_No, it's me. Numbuh 178. Wake up Numbuh 4. So we can find Numbuh 3." _

_This last statement caused the teenager to sit bolt upright. _

"_You haven't found her yet?" He demanded. _

"_I just woke up. You were the first person I saw. Can you get up? We should find the others."_

_Numbuh 4 unsteadily got to his feet. He wavered a bit and then nodded. "I'm ok." _

"_Good. Let's split up. If you need me, just yell. Ok?" Numbuh 178 said starting to walk in a random direction. _

"_Ok." Numbuh 4 said walking in the other direction. _

_15 minutes later Numbuh 178 heard Numbuh 4 shout. _

"_Numbuh 178! I found Numbuh 3!" _

_Numbuh 178 raced in the direction of the shout. She found Numbuh 4 holding an unconscious Numbuh 3 in his arms. Numbuh 178 got down on her knees and grabbed Numbuh 3's wrist. A steady pulse was pounding. _

"_Thank goodness." Numbuh 178 sighed. "I think she'll be fine. She's just knocked cold. She'll wake up..." _

_Numbuh 3 started coughing and opened her eyes. _

"_Speak of the devil." Numbuh 178 muttered. _

_Numbuh 4 threw his arms around the Japanese girl. _

"_Oh Numbuh 3! I'm so glad you're alright!" _

_Numbuh 3 blushed but hugged him back lightly. _

_Numbuh 178 stood up. "I'll be back. I'm gonna continue looking for the others. Take care of her Numbuh 4." _

_Numbuh 178 left them and walked back to where she had been searching before. _

"_I hope their not... dead." Numbuh 178 gulped. _

"_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" She said kicking a rock. _

_She looked to her left and her eyes widened. _

"_Numbuh 5's hat." She murmured, picking up the familiar red cap. _

"_Where's Numbuh 5's hat?" Someone grumbled from behind her. Numbuh 178 spun around and saw, Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 standing behind her. _

"_You're ok!" She yelled causing the three teenagers, who hadn't seen her, to jump violently. _

"_Numbuh 178! We were looking for you." Numbuh 1 said. "We still haven't found Numbuhs 3 and 4." _

"_I did. They're ok. They're back there by the crash site." Numbuh 178 said pointing. _

"_Oh here's your hat back, Numbuh 5." She said handing Numbuh 5 back her precious hat. _

"_Thanks." Numbuh 5 said gratefully putting the hat on her head. _

"_C'mon. I'll show you where the others are." Numbuh 178 said motioning for the others to follow her. As they passed the demolished plane, Numbuh 178 saw Numbuh 4 dragging something from it. _

"_What are you doing, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked. _

"_I'm gettin' a pillow for Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said dragging one of the broken seats. "Her head hurts." _

_Numbuh 5 looked concerned. "Where is she?" _

_For an answer Numbuh 4 pointed at a bunch of soft heather where Numbuh 3 was lying. _

"_You ok, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked. _

_The girl nodded. "I'm ok, my head hurts a little but that's because I banged it on a rock by accident." _

_Numbuh 1 winced. "Ouch. Anyway does anyone have any idea where we are?" _

"_Eh...the woods?" Numbuh 4 asked dumbly dragging the broken seat to Numbuh 3, who sat on it gratefully. _

"_Well yeah. But any idea WHERE in the woods?" Numbuh 1 asked. _

"_Nope." "No idea." "I'm not a forest ranger." "Not really." "Yes." This last statement caused everyone to stare at Numbuh 178. _

"_You do?" Numbuh 5 asked. _

"_Sorta. You see this heather? Well it only grows near a river. The only river around Cleveland (I'm completely making this up. I have NO idea if Cleveland has a river or not) is the Sparking River." Numbuh 178 said logically. _

_The Sparking River was what the locals called their rushing river. _

"_That's BRILLIANT Numbuh 178!" Numbuh 1 said. "We are so lucky to have you." _

_Numbuh 178 blushed faintly. "My grandma's a plant freak. You kind of pick up a lot if you've lived with it for years." _

"_So we need to find the river, follow it to the city and go home?" Numbuh 4 asked. _

"_Basically." Numbuh 5 said. _

"_Ok, now. Let's look around. We'll split up in teams. Numbuh 4 will stay with Numbuh 3, Numbuh 1 will go with Numbuh 5 and I'll go with Numbuh 2." Numbuh 178 ordered. _

_Numbuh 4 mock saluted her. "Yes Sir! Numbuh 178 ma'am sir!" _

"_Ha ha." Numbuh 178 muttered shoving the Aussie. _

"_Let's go." Numbuh 1 said. "The sooner we get home the better." _

_Numbuh 5 nodded and started walking to the left. _

"_Come on Numbuh 1, we'll go left." She said simply. _

"_That leaves us with right, straight or back." Numbuh 2 said. _

"_We'll go straight. I prefer straight." Numbuh 178 said starting to walk. _

_It took the operatives 6 hours to find the river and when they finally did night had fallen. _

"_I am NOT walking through the woods at night." Numbuh 3 said stubbornly. "NO way." _

"_Me neither." Numbuh 178 added. _

"_Relax. What's the worst that could... mphh." Numbuh 5 started but was cut off as Numbuh 1's hand slapped across her mouth. _

"_What?" She asked looking annoyed. _

"_Remember what happened the LAST time you said that?" The leader hissed. "We ended up choking down Grandma Stuffum's food." _

_Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. _

"_That was a complete coincidence." She insisted. _

"_Better safe than sorry." Numbuh 1 mumbled. "Ok so we're at an agreement. We'll stay here until morning and then go home." _

_Numbuhs 3 and 178 nodded. _

"_Ok then. Numbuhs 2, 4, 5, 178. Help me get some seats from the plane." Numbuh 1 said. _

_Numbuh 3's head was still hurting a bit so they thought it best that she not exert herself. The 5 operatives pulled the seats out and lay down on them. They were bumpy, but better than nothing. _

"_Good night then." Numbuh 2 murmured eyes closing. _

_Numbuh 3 was already asleep and Numbuh 4 was trying to keep his eyes open. Numbuhs 1, 5 and 178 looked at each other. They all knew that they wouldn't sleep a wink. _

_The next morning the teens got up and followed the river back to town. They made a pact to learn about forest plants and NEVER to fly over a forest without a cell phone or something._

_**End Flashback:**_

"I guess it wasn't SO bad." Numbuh 178 said thoughtfully.

"Yes it was! You weren't the one with a splitting headache." Numbuh 3 said.

"Ok ok! I give, I give!" Numbuh 178 said. "Your turn, Numbuh 4."

"Turn for what?" The Aussie asked.

"For remembering something." Numbuh 5 said.

"Oh... um... do you guys remember that time we went to that Christmas dance up on Moon Base?"

Numbuhs 3 and 178 immediately started giggling and Numbuhs 2 and 4 started smirking as Numbuhs 1 and 5 blushed bright red.

"I'm glad I was there for this one." Numbuh 178 said. "Tell the story Numbuh 4."

The fighter grinned and said, "Well it all started with..."

**A/N: Read and Review!! Pretty please? makes puppy-dog eyes like Numbuh 3**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dance

**A/N: Hey all u Kuki/Wally lovers, the next chapter is about them! Just review and I'll post it in a couple days. **

**Oh yeah. Nothing about the KND belongs to me. **

**Chapter 3: A Dance**

_Last time: _

"_Oh... um... do you guys remember that time we went to that Christmas dance up on Moon Base with Numbuh 86?" _

_Numbuhs 3 and 178 immediately started giggling and Numbuhs 2 and 4 started smirking as Numbuhs 1 and 5 blushed bright red. _

"_I'm glad I was there for this one." Numbuh 178 said. "Tell the story Numbuh 4." _

_The fighter grinned and said, "Well it all started with..."_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Nu uh." Numbuh 5 said stubbornly. _

"_Come on!" Numbuh 3 coaxed. _

"_No! You can't make Numbuh 5 do it!"_

"_Please? Just this once?" Numbuh 178 asked. _

"_NO!" Numbuh 5 said forcibly. "You can't make Numbuh 5 wear a dress!" _

"_But it's a Christmas party at Moon Base! You can't just wear a suit." Numbuh 3 said. _

"_Numbuh 5 can and she will." Numbuh 5 said crossing her arms. _

"_Come on!" Numbuh 3 whined. _

"_Yeah!" Numbuh 178 whined. _

"_What's going on?" Numbuh 1 asked sticking his head in Numbuh 5's room. _

"_Nothing. We're TRYING to get Numbuh 5 to wear a dress to the Christmas Party but she's refusing." Numbuh 178 said scowling. _

"_Oh." Numbuh 1 said. "Well if it's any consolation to you, Numbuh 5, I think you'd look good in a dress." _

_Numbuh 1 shrugged and he left the room. _

_Numbuhs 3 and 178 looked at Numbuh 5 to see her face a faint pink color. They glanced at each other and smirked. _

"_So...will you wear a dress?" Numbuh 3 asked slyly. _

"_Oh fine." Numbuh 5 grumbled. "Only if you promise to stop annoying Numbuh 5 about it." _

_Numbuh 178 put a hand over her heart and nodded. "Of course. Come on. We have to go shopping. You don't have a single dress to wear tonight." _

_Numbuh 5 reluctantly let herself get dragged from her nice, safe room. 2 hours later the girls returned looking triumphant. Well Numbuhs 3 and 178 looked triumphant. Numbuh 5 just looked scared by the whole experience._

_Numbuhs 2 and 4, who were playing video games, looked up as the girls came in. _

"_Are you ok, Numbuh 5? You look like you just saw a ghost." Numbuh 4 commented. _

"_Numbuh 5's fine. Just take this into account. If Numbuhs 3 and 178 offer to take you shopping, say NO!" Numbuh 5 said shuddering. _

_Numbuh 2 grinned. "We'll remember that." _

"_Ok team. It's time to start getting ready." Numbuh 1 said coming in. _

_Numbuh 5 groaned. "Great. Maybe Numbuh 5 will just stay here." _

"_No way!" Numbuh 178 said. "You are getting in the dress and going to the party." _

"_Did you say dress?" Numbuhs 2 and 4 said in unison. _

_Numbuh 5 chose not to respond, instead choosing to stomp off to her bedroom. _

_10 minutes later everyone was waiting for Numbuh 5. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 were wearing suits, Numbuh 3 was wearing a violet dress with black glitter butterflies all over it and her hair was up in a bun. Numbuh 178 was wearing a red and black dress silk dress with a flower clip in her hair. _

"_Come on Numbuh 5! We're going to be late." Numbuh 2 moaned. _

_The operatives heard soft footsteps, coming down the hallway. _

"_Ok. But promise not to laugh." Numbuh 5 said sternly as she stepped into the living room. _

_Numbuhs 3 and 178 looked on in satisfaction while Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 goggled at her. _

_Numbuh 5 was wearing a simple black dress that stopped about an inch above the floor. It had a split up the side going up to her knee and her hair was down for a change. It shone and glimmered in the light as it was draped all over her shoulders. _

_Numbuh 1 was the first to shake himself out of his stupor. _

"_I told you you'd look good in a dress." He said smirking._

_Numbuh 5 blushed a bit and said, "Numbuh 5 thinks we should get going. We're gonna be late." _

_Numbuh 2 nodded and led the way to a spruced up aircraft. _

_An hour later they had reached Moon Base. _

"_You're late." Numbuh 362 said cheerfully. _

"_I know. Sorry." Numbuh 1 said equally cheerful. _

"_Come on." Numbuh 362 said motioning for Sector V to follow her. _

_As they entered the conference hall they all gasped. The hall was alight with candles, holly, mistletoe, streamers, and tinsel... everything. _

"_It's beautiful." Numbuh 3 breathed. _

"_Thanks. The decorating team was here for an hour setting it up." Numbuh 362 said._

_A random operative started playing music so immediately Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 3 to dance. _

_They joined the already packed dance floor and instantly became the talk of the party. _

_Numbuhs 178 and 362 left to dance with random operatives and Numbuh 2 went to talk with Numbuh 86. _

"_Numbuhs 3 and 4 dance well together." Numbuh 1 remarked looking at his two friends who were spinning all over the dance floor. _

"_Yeah." Numbuh 5 said absently. _

_Numbuh 1 looked at her to see her fiddling awkwardly with her hair. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her. _

"_Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked. _

_Numbuh 5 looked up at him. _

"_Would you like to dance?" Numbuh 1 asked smiling slightly. _

"_Um...Numbuh 5 would except... well she doesn't know how." Numbuh 5 said looking embarrassed. _

"_Never mind. All you do is follow my lead." Numbuh 1 said. _

"_Oh fine. But it's your funeral." Numbuh 5 said as they walked onto the dance floor, just as a slow song started. _

_Numbuh 1 put his hands on Numbuh 5's waist and she put her hands awkwardly around his neck. What the couple didn't know was that they were being smirked at by Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 86, 178, and 362. There was actually a bet on when the two would get together and a surprising amount of people placed money on the Christmas Dance. _

"_I thought you said you didn't know how to dance." Numbuh 1 said looking at Numbuh 5 over his sunglasses. _

"_Numbuh 5 doesn't." Numbuh 5 said making a face._

_Numbuh 1 laughed a bit. _

"_You're very good for a beginner." He said smiling. _

"_Thanks boss." Numbuh 5 said also smiling. _

_The two danced in silence from then on, unaware that most of the teens in the Conference Hall were staring at them. The song ended but Numbuhs 1 and 5 made no move to move apart, they were too caught up in moment. _

_Now EVERYONE in the hall was defiantly staring at the most hoped for couple in the Teens Next Door. _

_Numbuh 3 looked up and suddenly squealed. _

"_LOOK!" She cried excitedly pointing above Numbuhs 1 and 5. _

_This of course ruined the moment so Numbuhs 1 and 5, after jumping apart, looked up with everyone else. Smack dab above Numbuh 1 was a perfect bunch of white and green mistletoe. Now everyone in the hall was smirking while Numbuhs 1 and 5 both blushed bright red. _

"_You saw him first, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 178 called. _

_Numbuh 5 shot her a death glare but the operative just smiled._

_Numbuh 5 flushed redder as she turned to her leader, leaned close to him and brushed her lips against his cheek. As she moved back both leaders of Sector V's faces appeared to be the color of tomatoes. _

"_YAY!" Numbuh 3 yelled and it soon became infectious. _

_The hall broke into cheers as Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 left the hall in a hurry. _

_**End Flashback:**_

It was like the memory. Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 178 were smiling and Numbuhs 1 and 5 were blushing.

"You guys got together later that night, didn't you?" Numbuh 178 said thoughtfully.

"Yes they did. I know because I won 10 dollars from Numbuh 35." Numbuh 2 said looking triumphant.

"WHAT?!" Numbuhs 1 and 5 yelled at the same time.

"Didn't you know that people were actually betting on when you'd get together?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yeah, the same as they did before Numbuhs 3 and 4 got together." Numbuh 178 chimed in.

Numbuhs 3 and 4's eyes widened before they flushed redder than Numbuh 1's sweater.

"You did?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 remembers 'cause she bet that you'd get together on Numbuh 3's birthday." Numbuh 5 said.

"I am SO glad I was here for that." Numbuh 178 said smirking as Numbuhs 3 and 4 turned even redder.

"Yeah, started out normal with..." Numbuh 2 started.

**A/N: ... review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Numbuh 3's Birthday

**A/N: Here it is. I own absolutely nothing. **

**Chapter 4: Numbuh 3's Birthday**

**Last time:**

"_Yeah, Numbuh 5 remembers 'cause she bet that you'd get together on Numbuh 3's birthday." Numbuh 5 said. _

"_I am SO glad I was here for that." Numbuh 178 said smirking as Numbuhs 3 and 4 turned even redder. _

"_Yeah, started out normal with..." Numbuh 2 started._

_**Flashback:**_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Numbuhs 1,2, 4, 5 and 178 cried as Numbuh 3 skipped into her bedroom. _

"_EEK!" She shrieked jumping about 3 feet in the air. _

"_You guys always do that." Numbuh 3 said smiling. _

"_Yeah, and you always freak out." Numbuh 4 said. _

"_Anyway. Happy birthday, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 2 said stepping aside to reveal a huge chocolate cake. _

"_Chocolate! My favorite!" Numbuh 3 squealed. "Thank you!!" _

"_Come on." Numbuh 178 said cheerfully. "It took me all morning to make the cake. Dig in!" _

_Numbuh 3 grabbed a knife and sliced the cake, careful to make everyone's the same size. _

"_Here!" She said happily handing Numbuh 4, then Numbuh 5 their pieces. _

"_It's great Numbuh 178." Numbuh 2 said, closing his eyes in bliss._

"_Thanks. I'm just sorry Numbuh 86 couldn't come." Numbuh 178 said. "She had to find some operative in China or something."_

"_Come on. Presents!" Numbuh 2 said throwing a dark blue wrapped present in Numbuh 3's lap. _

"_To Kuki, from Abby." Numbuh 3 read. She smiled at Numbuh 5 and tore the wrapping open. _

"_OHH!" She squealed pulling out a dark green photo notebook. It was a diary that looked pretty much the same except..._

"_A lock! Yes!" Numbuh 3 squealed. _

"_Well you did say that Mushi was always gettin' into your diary." Numbuh 5 said shrugging. _

"_Thank you Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 said hugging her best friend tightly. _

"_You're welcome." Numbuh 5 said smiling._

"_Now mine." Numbuh 178 said tossing an olive green wrapped present at Numbuh 3. "Happy Birthday Kuki, Have a great 15th year. From Casey." Numbuh 3 read grinning. _

_She quickly tore open the wrapping to find a dark purple silk scarf. _

"_Thanks!" Numbuh 3 said wrapping the scarf around her neck. "It's gorgeous!" _

"_Now Numbuh 2's." Numbuh 1 said handing Numbuh 3 a light blue wrapped present. _

"_Happy Birthday Kuki. Hope it's the best you've ever had. From Hoagie. _

"_Oh! It's so cute!" Numbuh 3 gushed hugging a gray stuffed cat. _

"_Here." Numbuh 5 said handing Numbuh 3 a red wrapped present. "It's from Numbuh 1." _

"_To Kuki, From Nigel." Kuki read smiling brightly. _

_She ripped the wrapping to find... _

"_Cool!" Numbuh 3 squealed pulling out a big floppy sun hat. _

"_I saw you looking at that at the mall yesterday." Numbuh 1 said smiling. _

"_You sure get people the hats they want." Numbuh 5 said fingering her own red hat that had been given to her by Numbuh 1 for her 9th birthday. _

"_Now Numbuh 4's." Numbuh 2 said grinning as he handed Numbuh 3 an orange wrapped present. _

"_To Kuki, From Wally." Kuki read smiling wider. She unwrapped the present careful not to rip the paper. She'd save it. _

"_Oh Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 breathed picking up a beautiful purple butterfly hair clip, which matched her eyes perfectly. _

"_I love it!" The Japanese girl threw her arms around the Aussie's neck smiling wildly. "It's perfect!" _

"_I'm glad you like it." Numbuh 4 mumbled blushing under Numbuhs 1, 2, 5, and 178's smiles. _

"_Look Kuki. Here. This is for you too." Numbuh 4 said pulling a letter out of his pocket. _

_Numbuh 3 took it frowning slightly. _

"_I'm to scared to ask you myself." Numbuh 4 mumbled so only Numbuh 3 could hear. _

_Numbuh 3 opened the letter, and read it through. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before she tossed it aside and threw her arms around the blonde-haired teen again._

"_YES! YES! YES! YES!!" She cried. _

_Numbuh 4 smiled and Numbuhs 1, 2, 5 and 178 looked very confused. _

"_Ohh. I get it." Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 4 kissed Numbuh 3 right on the lips. _

_Numbuh 178 smiled in satisfaction. _

"_Aww." She said. _

_Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 1 and smiled at him affectionately. He smiled back, took her hand and squeezed it. _

"_Numbuh 4 finally did it." He whispered._

"_Yeah and it only took like 5 years." Numbuh 5 whispered back._

_**End Flashback:**_

"You know. That was a very sweet way to tell her." Numbuh 5 remarked looking at Numbuh 4 and 3.

"Thanks." Numbuh 4 said smiling at his girlfriend. Numbuh 3 smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Now whose turn is it?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Either Numbuh 1's, 178's or yours." Numbuh 2 said.

"I'll go." Numbuh 1 said. "Do you remember the time Numbuh 362 visited and she got locked in Numbuh 3's closet during a thunder storm?"

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 immediately started howling with laughter.

"And we all thought the tree house was haunted because we had just had the hamster ghost problem a week ago." Numbuh 2 said laughing.

"No, what happened?" Numbuh 178 asked.

"Again you weren't with us then. We were 11." Numbuh 1 said smiling. "This is what happened..."

**A/N: I hope that satisfies the Kuki/Wally lovers. :) Review if you wanna. shrugs just keep in mind that if no one reviews then I'll be convinced that no one in reading this. grins**


	5. Chapter 5: Haunted?

**A/N: Hello! How've you guys been? Anyway here's the latest chapter of Remembering. I hope you like it! I own nothing. sighs  
**

**Chapter 5: Haunted?**

**Last Time:**

"_I'll go." Numbuh 1 said. "Do you remember the time Numbuh 362 visited and she got locked in a closet during a thunder storm?" _

"_And we all thought the tree house was haunted because we had just had the hamster ghost problem a week ago." Numbuh 2 said laughing. _

"_No, what happened?" Numbuh 178 asked. _

"_Again you weren't with us then. We were 11." Numbuh 1 said smiling. "This is what happened..."_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Come on guys. She'll be here." Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 5, hands on hips, raised an eyebrow at him. _

"_It's 10:30. We want to watch the movie. Come on Numbuh 1. You've been saying that for the past 2 hours." Numbuh 5 said. _

_Numbuh 1 hesitated. "Well if she's not here in 10 minutes, then we can start the movie." _

"_Ok." Numbuh 2 said stuffing his face with popcorn. _

"_Hey! I am so sorry I'm late." Numbuh 362 said stumbling into the tree house. "Moon Base had a crises and I couldn't leave. Also I couldn't find my cell phone. I am sorry." _

"_No problem, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 5 said moving over to allow her commander to sit down. "You look tired." _

"_I am. I've been on duty for 48 hours." Numbuh 362 said yawning. "Being Supreme Commander is no picnic." _

_Everyone present knew that she was speaking the truth. They had all been the Supreme Commander for at least a short time when Numbuh 362 had snapped. _

"_What are we watching?" Numbuh 362 asked as the TV screen turned on. _

"_Ghosts, Ghouls and Scary Things." Numbuh 1 said reading the back of the video box**. (I made up the movie) **_

"_Oh. Sounds good." Numbuh 362 said yawning. _

_15 minutes into the film Numbuh 362 awoke with a start as Numbuh 3 screamed. _

"_What?" She screeched. _

"_You were sleeping Numbuh 5 guesses, and when Numbuh 3 screamed she scared you." Numbuh 5 said. "You know if you really are tired then why don't you go to bed? You can stay here for tonight." _

"_Thanks, maybe I will." Numbuh 362 said. _

"_You can borrow one of my nightgowns." Numbuh 3 said. "They're in my closet." _

"_Thanks, Numbuh 3. See you guys in the morning." Numbuh 362 said, leaving the living room. _

"_I'm sorry Sector V. I'm just so darn tired." Numbuh 362 murmured dragging her feet down a hallway. _

"_This must be Numbuh 3's room." Numbuh 362 said stopping in front of a curtain with the number 3 painted on it. _

_She pushed it aside and went in. Numbuh 362 turned on the lights and went over to Numbuh 3's huge walk-in closet. She clicked the light on and walked in. _

"_Nightgowns, nightgowns. Where are you?" Numbuh 362 asked. _

"_Ah ha!" she said triumphantly pulling a yellow one off the rack. She slipped it on and leaned against the wall to rest her eyes a bit. _

_She didn't now how much later it was when suddenly a gust of wind blew through Numbuh 3's room causing the closet door to slam shut. Numbuh 362 woke with a start and ran to the door. _

"_No way." She said as she pushed and pulled at the door. It was locked tight. _

"_Oh come on." Numbuh 362 said scowling. _

_She threw all her weight on the door but it didn't move. _

"_Curse well made tree houses." She snapped._

"_HEY!!" she yelled pounding on the door. _

"_THE STUPID DOOR LATCHED ITSELF! HELP!!" She screamed. _

_Unfortunately the sky chose then to let loose the rain that had been threatening to pour all day. A crash of thunder filled the sky and all the lights in the tree house flickered out. _

"_Oh brilliant." Numbuh 362 mumbled. _

"_HELP!!!" She yelled as loud as she could. _

"_AHHHHH!" Numbuh 3, 2 and 4 screamed as the lights flickered out. _

"_Come on guys. It's just a thunder storm." Numbuh 1 said flicking on a flashlight. _

"_B...but what about ghosts? We know their real. Remember the hamster ghosties last week." Numbuh 3 stammered. _

"_Yeah you can't say, there are no such things as ghosts, anymore." Numbuh 2 stammered. _

_Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys. Stop being babies. It's just...AHHH!" _

_Sector V all screamed as they heard a faint, HELP!! _

"_See, ghosts!" Numbuh 4 said hugging a pillow. Numbuh 3 was hugging the closest thing to her, which happened to by Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 was hugging the empty popcorn bowl and Numbuh 5 was clutching Numbuh 1's arm. _

_Numbuh 5 looked down and quickly backed away. _

"_Sorry." She muttered. _

"_HEEELLLPPP!!" Came the scream again. _

"_AHHHH!" Numbuh 3 screamed grabbing Numbuh 4's pillow and putting it over her head. _

_Numbuh 5 looked severely rattled, Numbuh 1 was looking nervous, Numbuh 2 was looking terrified and Numbuh 4 was biting his lip very hard. _

"_NUMBUH 5!!! NUMBUH 1!!! ANYONE!!! HELP!!" Came the barely audible scream. _

_Now Numbuhs 1 and 5 looked completely freaked out. _

"_Oh my gosh!" Numbuh 5 screamed. _

_Numbuh 3 looked up from under the pillow to kick the video box. "Stupid movie! It's to scary!" _

_Numbuh 4 nodded in agreement. _

"_AHHHHH!!" Came the voice again. _

_This seriously freaked the kids out, for they all jumped on the couch and huddled together. _

"_What are we gonna do?" Numbuh 2 whispered. _

"_I don't know." Numbuh 1 said. _

"_AHHHH!" Numbuh 362 screamed in frustration. _

"_Oh come on! This is SO not fair!" She pounded on the door one last time before falling to the floor scowling. _

"_Stupid thunder storm. Stupid closets, stupid scary darkness." She muttered. _

"_Ow." She mumbled as she lay down on her left side. She sat up and pulled something out of her pocket. _

"_A flashlight?" Numbuh 362 asked in amazement. "That's convenient." _

_She clicked it on and looked around. She pointed it at her watch. _

"_Wow. I was asleep for like an hour and a half. Unbelievable." _

_She pointed the flashlight at the ceiling and raised her eyebrows. _

"_Maybe I can get out that way." She said looking at an air vent. _

_She looked around for something to stand on and spotted a small stool. Numbuh 362 dragged it below the air vent and punched it open. _

"_HA!" She said triumphantly. _

_She put the flashlight back in her pocket, jumped up, caught the air vent with the tips of her fingers and hauled herself up. _

"_Ok. Now which way to the living room?" She murmured lying in the small-enclosed space of the air vent. _

"_I think it's this way." She said turning around awkwardly and started to drag herself through the small, metal vent. _

"_I am SO getting a new cell phone a.s.a.p." She groaned as she looked down through an opening. _

"_Hallway. Maybe I can get through this way." She kicked at the bars but they remained closed. _

"_Of course." She groaned. "They open UP. I can't kick them open. Great." _

_She started dragging herself again and in about 50 pulls found herself looking at the living room. She frowned as she saw Sector V huddled on a couch. _

"_GUYS!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" She screamed causing Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 to scream, and Numbuhs 1 and 5 to jump violently. _

"_LET ME OUT!! IT'S ME! NUMBUH 362!!" Numbuh 362 cried. _

"_Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 1 asked getting off the couch. "Where are you?" _

"_IN THE AIR VENT!!" _

"_The air vent? What the heck are you doing there?" Numbuh 5 asked also getting off the couch. _

"_Don't ask." Numbuh 362 muttered. "I'll explain in a minute. Just open the bars. I can't from in here." _

"_Ok, ok." Numbuh 1 said. "Wait a minute." _

_He clicked his jet boots on and flew up to the bars. Once there he said. "Move away so I can get them open." _

_Numbuh 362 complied, wiggling backwards awkwardly._

_Numbuh 1 threw his shoulder against the bars and they flew open. _

"_Now how do I get down?" Numbuh 362 asked. _

"_If you like I can carry you." Numbuh 1 offered._

"_Ok." Numbuh 362 said hesitantly._

_She dropped down until she was hanging by her hands. Numbuh 1 grabbed her by the waist and flew back down. _

"_Sweet freedom!" Numbuh 362 said dancing around. _

"_Sweet ground!" She sang. _

"_Now would you mind explaining how the HECK you ended up in the air vent?" Numbuh 4 demanded. _

"_Long story." Numbuh 362 said sitting down and proceeding to tell the whole thing. _

_**End Flashback: **_

By now Numbuh 178 was laughing hysterically.

"That's great!" She gasped holding her sides. "That's SO funny!"

"Yeah ever since then I removed the lock on my closet." Numbuh 3 said smiling. "Just in case."

This made Numbuh 178 laugh harder.

"Ok now whose turn is it?" Numbuh 2 asked smiling.

"It's either Numbuh 3's or Numbuh 178's." Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 3 and 178 looked at each other.

"You wanna go?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 178 bit her lip.

"I can't think of anything." She said frowning.

"Ok then. Tell us how you and Numbuh 5 met. You guys met before you got transferred to this Sector right?" Numbuh 4 suggested.

"Yeah. That's a good idea!" Numbuh 178 said grinning slyly.

Numbuh 5 groaned.

"Why must you insist on bringing Numbuh 5's most embarrassing moments into this?" She moaned pulling her hat over her face.

Numbuh 178 sniggered. "Come on. It wasn't THAT bad."

"It was SO that bad." Numbuh 5 groaned burying her face in her hands. "I still can't believe it happened!"

"That does it. Now you HAVE to tell us." Numbuh 2 said smiling.

Numbuh 5 didn't have that many embarrassing moments but the ones that she did have were REALLY bad.

"Ok. It started like this..." Numbuh 178 started trying hard not to laugh.

**A/N: Wonder what Numbuh 5's embarrassing moment was. Review enough and you'll find out. :)**

**Super Reader**


	6. Chapter 6: A Very Embarrassing Meeting

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy! Oh and I own nothing... except Numbuh 178 (Casey Robins) of course. **

**Chapter 6: A Very Embarrassing Meeting**

_Last Time:_

"_Ok then. Tell us how you and Numbuh 5 met." Numbuh 1 suggested. _

"_Ok!" Numbuh 178 said grinning slyly. _

_Numbuh 5 groaned. _

"_Why must you insist on bringing Numbuh 5's most embarrassing moments into this?" She moaned. _

_Numbuh 178 sniggered. "Come on. It wasn't THAT bad." _

"_It was SO that bad." Numbuh 5 moaned pulling her hat over her face. _

"_That does it. Now you HAVE to tell us." Numbuh 2 said smiling. _

_Numbuh 5 didn't have that many embarrassing moments but the ones that she did have were REALLY bad. _

"_Ok. It started like this..." Numbuh 178 started trying not to laugh._

_**Flashback:**_

_A 9-year-old Casey Robins skipped happily through Arctic Base. She was training to be a spy for the Kids Next Door and loving it. Unfortunately there were no other girls in her training group. 3 boys, no girls. _

_Casey sighed. She wished that she had at least ONE girl to hang out with. The boys were ok but they mainly hung out together and talked about Yipper cards. Boring. _

_Casey was currently heading to her training group. They were learning about lasers today. _

"_Casey! There you are. I was wondering when you'd get here." Cree Lincoln said smiling warmly. _

_Casey grinned at her trainer. Cree was the best of the best. Casey was just lucky to have her as a teacher. _

"_Sorry. I was thinking." Casey said standing in front of Cree, next to Bobby Finney, Daniel Hardy and Frank Sanders. _

"_Can I go see Nigel now, Cree?" A girl with long black hair in a braid moaned. _

_Casey frowned. _

"_Who is she?" She asked curiously. _

"_My sister, Abby." Cree explained before turning to her little sister. _

"_Abby. I said you could come today if you were quiet and good. Nigel is busy being assessed by Numbuh 274." Cree said patiently. _

"_Why?" Abby asked. _

"_Because, all future leaders need to be assessed by Numbuh 274." Cree said a bit of strain in her voice. _

"_Why?" Abby asked._

"_Abby! I have a class to teach! Go and play like a good 8-year-old." Cree snapped. _

"_Fine." Abby huffed and skipped away. _

"_Little sisters." Cree muttered. _

_Casey looked at her sympathetically. _

"_I know. I've got a little sister. Julia. 5 years old. Always crying." Casey gave an involuntary shudder. _

"_Is Abby training here? And who's Nigel?" Casey continued. _

_She was always curious and always wanted to know what was going on. _

"_No she's not. She'll be 9 in a few months and then she'll start." Cree said wearily. "Nigel is her best friend. He's a couple weeks younger than she is but because he wants to be a leader, his training is starting sooner." _

"_Ohhh." Casey said. _

"_Now let's get down to business." Cree said sternly. "Lasers..." _

"_Lunch time! Lunch time! Lunch time!" Casey sang skipping through the many halls of Arctic Base. _

"_YAY!! It's chocolate pudding day!!" She sang dodging around a couple older operatives. _

"_Hey you! Identification!" Someone barked at her. _

_Casey calmly pulled out an ID card and showed it to the operative. He grunted and she continued. _

_Identification was a new process but it could be asked at least 5 times a day. The first time it had happened, Casey had been scared out of her wits. Now she was used to it. _

"_Chocolate pudding!! YEAH!!" Casey yelled running around a corner and..._

"_Ow!" Someone said as Casey crashed into them. _

_Casey fell to the ground and looked up at the operative. _

"_Oopsie!" She giggled. "Sorry Numbuh 11." _

_Cree smiled a bit and extended a hand to help the girl up. _

"_Never mind. Hey who gave you sugar?" Cree asked. _

_Casey giggled as she jumped to her feet. _

"_What are you doing?" Casey asked. _

"_I'm... oh right! Have you seen Abby?" Cree asked. "I can't find her anywhere." _

_Casey shook her head. "But I'll help you find her, if you like." _

"_Thanks." Cree sighed. "Mom will kill me if I lose her. Can you check down by the aircraft hanger?" _

_Casey nodded and skipped off. Cree frowned for a second before heading in the opposite direction. _

_Casey hurried to the aircraft hanger, grinning a bit. Abby was definitely spy material._

"_I wonder if she'll train as a spy when she gets admitted." Casey wondered aloud. _

_She entered the aircraft hanger and skidded to a stop when she noticed something. _

"_Uh oh." She muttered. _

_Abby was talking to a bald kid with sunglasses not noticing that she was about to walk into a ladder. The bad thing was that on the ladder was Numbuh 60, the screamiest operative in the KND. He was painting an airplane with a bright red paint. If Abby continued then she would crash into the ladder, causing Numbuh 60 to drop the paint on the head of Numbuh 274, the greatest KND operative ever. _

_Casey opened her mouth to shout a warning but it was to late. Abby had crashed into the ladder, jumped back and the rest was history. Casey sprang forward as the paint can toppled over, landing on Numbuh 274's head and grabbed the two kids hands and jerked them out of the hanger. She looked back at Numbuh 274 and stifled a laugh. He was all red. Even his hair and eyelashes. _

_When the 3 kids were safely in the cafeteria Casey broke down into loud laughter. The bald kid looked surprised and Abby looked completely horrified. _

"_That was...that was probably the FUNNIEST thing I've ever seen!" Casey choked out leaning against the wall to stay upright. _

"_No it wasn't!" Abby wailed. "I dropped a can of paint on Numbuh **274**!" _

"_I know!" Casey giggled._

_The bald kid's, Nigel Uno Casey found out later, mouth twitched into a smile. _

"_Nigel! It's NOT funny!" Abby wailed. "What happens when Cree finds out? I'll be in SO much trouble!" _

"_Listen, Abby." Casey said seriously. "Cree is not going to find out if you don't want her to. You aren't gonna tell her are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Nigel. _

"_No way! I'll get in just as much trouble!" Nigel said in a British accent. _

"_Ok then. I think I got you two out of there before Numbuh 60 or Numbuh 274 saw who you were. All you need to do is lay low and not bring it up, 'k?" Casey asked grinning. _

_Abby smiled despite herself._

"_I guess it was pretty funny." She admitted. _

"_I'll say! Did you see Numbuh 274's face?" Casey said breaking down into giggles again. _

"_You kids! Identification!" A random operative barked. _

_Casey, still laughing, pulled out her ID card and muttered, "They're with me." _

_The operative went away and Nigel and Abby looked at her. _

"_What's your name anyway?" Abby asked. _

"_Cassandra Robins. But everyone calls me Casey. I'm training as a spy, live in America, and have just turned 9." Casey said grinning. _

"_You?" She asked looking at Nigel._

"_Nigel Uno. I'm training as leader, live next door to Abby and will turn 9 in exactly 3 months." Nigel said smiling. _

"_Abby Lincoln." Abby said smirking. "She's GOING to be training as a spy, lives in Cleveland and will turn 9 in a little less than 3 months." _

_Nigel and Casey frowned. _

"_I thought you were Abby." Casey said. _

"_She is." Abby said grinning. _

"_It's my thing." She added. _

"_Huh?" Both Nigel and Casey said in unison. _

"_You see, Cree wears the hat, Nigel has the sunglasses and you have that necklace." Abby said. "My thing is to talk in third-person." _

"_Ohhhh. I get it." Nigel said._

"_Yeah. So Abby suggests we get some lunch." Abby said cheerfully. _

"_Ok." Nigel said and Casey nodded. _

"_It's chocolate pudding day!" Casey sang. _

_**End Flashback:**_

By now Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 were laughing hysterically, Numbuh 5 was blushing, Numbuh 1 was smiling and Numbuh 178 was smirking.

"You dropped paint on Numbuh 274?" Numbuh 2 managed to gasp.

Numbuh 5 obviously wasn't going to answer so Numbuh 178 answered for her.

"Yup!" She said cheerfully.

"I forgot about that." Numbuh 1 said thoughtfully.

"So you knew Numbuh 178 before she moved here?" Numbuh 3 asked, still grinning.

"No not exactly. That was the first and last time I saw her. She and Numbuh 5 became good friends but I never saw her again. Numbuh 5 talked about her a lot though." Numbuh 1 said.

"I still can't believe you dropped red **PAINT** on **NUMBUH 274**!" Numbuh 4 laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we drop the subject and go to someone else's embarrassing moments?" Numbuh 5 asked blushing.

"No way." Numbuh 178 giggled. "Yours are so precious."

Numbuh 5 stuck her tongue out at her and Numbuh 178 grinned.

"Numbuh 3, you think of a memory." Numbuh 1 said smiling as Numbuh 5 slumped deeper into the couch cushions.

"Ok... um... like what?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I dunno. Something." Numbuh 2 said.

"Ok... um... do you guys remember that time we left Numbuh 4 alone in the tree house and he had to do the laundry and dishes?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 178 looked confused, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 snickered and Numbuh 4 turned red.

"I thought we agreed we'd never talk about that again." Numbuh 4 moaned.

"Come on! I wanna know what happened." Numbuh 178 said looking amused.

"Ok... it started like this..." Numbuh 3 started grinning widely.

**A/N: Ok review and you'll find out what happened to Numbuh 4. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Soapy Disaster

**A/N: Ok sorry this took so long... I've been busy. So anyway here's the update. I hope you like it. I own nothing to do with the Kids Next Door. No the characters, setting and environment. Just the plot and Numbuh 178.**

**Chapter 7: A Soapy Disaster**

_Last Time:_

"_Ok... um... Do you guys remember that time we left Numbuh 4 alone in the tree house and he had to do the laundry and dishes?" Numbuh 3 asked. _

_Numbuh 178 looked confused, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 snickered and Numbuh 4 turned red. _

"_I thought we agreed we'd never talk about that again." Numbuh 4 moaned. _

"_Come on! I wanna know what happened." Numbuh 178 said looking amused. _

"_Ok... it started like this..." Numbuh 3 started grinning widely._

_**Flashback:**_

"_You sure you can handle being alone for an hour and a half?" Numbuh 1 asked sternly looking at Numbuh 4. _

_The Aussie rolled his eyes. _

"_Of course." He sneered. "Just 'cause you can't doesn't mean I can't." _

_Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 laughed and Numbuh 1 turned red. _

"_Ok then. Don't forget to do the dishes and the laundry." Numbuh 5 said. _

"_I don't see why I have to do that crud." Numbuh 4 muttered. _

"_Because. It needs to be done and you're not doing anything today." Numbuh 2 said. _

"_Oh fine." Numbuh 4 said crabbily. _

_Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 went to the elevator and smirked at him as the doors closed. _

"_BYE NUMBUH 4!" Numbuh 3 said hyperly (is that even a word?) waving frantically. Numbuh 4 smiled at this and then rushed into Numbuh 5's room. _

"_HA!" He shouted unplugging the girl's CD player and running to the speaker room. _

_He positioned the CD player so it was pointed at a microphone and put in a heavy metal CD. Immediately the tree house was filled with loud, heavy metal music. _

"_YEAH!!" Numbuh 4 yelled running from the room and throwing open every door he found. _

_He pushed open Numbuh 1's door, punched open Numbuh 2's, ripped Numbuh 3's curtain to the side and kicked open his own door. Numbuh 5's door was already open. _

_Numbuh 4 grabbed the dirty laundry from the 5 kid's rooms, dumped them in a laundry basket and ran to the laundry room. He stopped every once in a while to pretend to play an imaginary guitar. _

_He somersaulted into the laundry room spilling dirty clothes into every inch of the small room. Numbuh 4 collected them together and put them in piles. _

_Numbuh 1's red sweaters and gray shorts, Numbuh 2's light blue t-shirts and brown pants, Numbuh 3's green sweaters and black leggings, Numbuh 4's blue jeans and orange hoodies and Numbuh 5's blue with a white stripe dresses. _

_Numbuh 4 frowned, shrugged and dumped everything into the big washing machine. It didn't really fit so Numbuh 4 hopped on top and jumped up and down until everything was squeezed in. _

_He squinted at the back of the soapbox, shrugged, and dumped all the contents of the box into the machine. He twisted the dial to Spin Cycle, dusted his hands off in satisfaction as the machine started and ran out the door._

"_Du na na na NA!" Numbuh 4 shouted jumping up and punching the air._

"_Ok dishes." He said smiling triumphantly running into the kitchen where an unhealthy amount of dishes was standing. _

"_Crud." Numbuh 4 mumbled. _

"_Ok." He said taking a deep breath. _

_He rinsed off all the dishes like Numbuh 5 had shown him and then stuffed them all into the dishwasher. _

"_How much soap did Numbuh 5 say?" He mumbled. "A tablespoon?" _

_He put some in. _

"_Well that's not going to clean anything. I better put in more." _

_With a triumphant I'm-So-Smart grin, Numbuh 4 dumped the whole box of dish detergent into the washer. _

"_There! Done! And only half an hour until they come back." Numbuh 4 said cheerfully. _

_He went and sat in the living room for 15 minutes playing a video game but then paused it when he smelled something. _

"_Something smells soapy." Numbuh 4 said frowning. _

_He jumped off the couch and opened the living room door that led to the kitchen, the bedrooms and the laundry room. _

"_Oh crud." Numbuh 4 whispered as a wall of soapsuds fell out the door and causing him to fall to the ground._

"_Uh oh!" Numbuh 4 yelled getting back to his feet and promptly slipping and falling down again._

"_Ok." Numbuh 4 said getting to his feet carefully. He walked carefully to the door and groaned. The whole hallway was white. It was all you could see. _

_An image of him slamming every bedroom door open came to his mind. _

"_Oh no! Please no! Please no!" Numbuh 4 yelped starting to run. _

_He avoided slipping too much and skidded to a stop outside Numbuh 1's room._

"_CRUD! CRUD! CRUD! CRUD!" Numbuh 4 yelled looking at the completely white room. Numbuh 1 was going to murder him. _

_Speaking of which... _

"_Oh no. Numbuh 5's room!" Numbuh 4 yelped and starting running again. Numbuh 5 could hit REALLY hard. _

"_Oh no." Numbuh 4 whimpered looking in at the spy's room._

_It looked like a mini blizzard had fallen. _

"_That's it!" Numbuh 4 said running back to the laundry room and switching off the machine. He pulled it open and moaned. _

_The clothes were all multi-colored. _

"_CRUD!!" Numbuh 4 yelled banging the machine door back and racing as fast as was safe to the kitchen. _

_Once there he switched off the dishwasher, leaned against the soapy wall and slid to the ground. _

"_I'm am SO dead." Numbuh 4 muttered. _

"_Hi guys!" Numbuh 5 said cheerfully as she met her friends on a street corner down the block from the tree house. _

"_Hi Numbuh 5." Numbuh 3 said skipping around. _

"_C'mon. Let's get back to the tree house." Numbuh 2 suggested. _

"_I want to see how Numbuh 4 did." Numbuh 1 said as they started walking._

"_I'm sure he did great." Numbuh 3 said cheerfully. _

"_Yeah right. If he's messed with Numbuh 5's CD player again, Numbuh 5 swears she's gonna pound him." Numbuh 5 said frowning. _

"_Well maybe Numbuh 3's right. Maybe everything's fine. I..." Numbuh 1 started. _

"_Eh Numbuh 1? Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked timidly. "I think that for Numbuh 4's sake you two go home for the day. Or go hang out somewhere else."_

_Numbuh 3 nodded frantically turning Numbuhs 1 and 5 around and shoving them in the direction of the park. _

"_Yeah! Go have fun!" She babbled. _

_Of course this made Numbuhs 1 and 5 turn around. _

_They saw what Numbuhs 2 and 3 didn't want them to see and scowled._

"_NUMBUH 4!!" They yelled in unison. _

_The entire tree house was dripping soapsuds._

_**End Flashback:**_

Numbuh 178 was giggling loudly.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She gasped.

"Did you get hurt, Numbuh 4?" She asked.

"Yes! AND I had to clean it all up on my own." Numbuh 4 scowled.

Numbuh 178 giggled again but then got serious.

"No I know what that's like. It happened in my old Sector. It happened to my friend Anne. Boy was it a mess! Max blew a head gasket." Numbuh 178 said grinning.

"Who's Anne? And Max? The only one we know is Ray." Numbuh 2 asked.

"Max is the leader and Anne is the 2x4 technology officer. There's also Karla. The second-in-command." Numbuh 178 said shrugging. "Never mine all that. Um...who's turn is it now?"

"I don't now. Do you wanna go Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Ok... I'm running out of remembering moments though." Numbuh 2 said.

"Wait!" Numbuh 3 squealed and ran out of the room.

Everyone looked surprised until the girl came back holding a scrapbook.

"Tell us the story of this." She said pointing at a picture.

Numbuh 2 immediately turned bright red and he groaned.

"Where did you get that?" Numbuh 2 demanded.

"From under your desk," Numbuh 3 said shrugging. "Now tell!"

"Let me see." Numbuh 178 said grabbing the book.

"Awww!" She said smiling. "Yeah tell the story."

Numbuh 4 looked over her shoulder and at the picture. He burst out laughing like a mad man.

"Oh god! I completely forgot about this!" He said in between hysterical laughs.

Numbuh 2 glared at him.

"Are you gonna tell?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Nope," Numbuh 2 said crossing his arms.

"Ok... then I will," Numbuh 4 said gleefully.

Before Numbuh 2 could protest Numbuh 4 started.

"Ok... it started like..." He said looking down at the picture of Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 as little kids.

**A/N: Review! Oh and I think the next story is the first one I've done that's all about Numbuh 2... and the only one with Numbuh 86 in it. See I told you there might be some 2/86 in later chapters. :) btw I won't update if I don't get at least 3 reviews. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Numbuh 2's First Remembering

**A/N: Ok here's the update. I hope you guys like it! Oh and remember that I own nothing except Numbuh 178 and Numbuh 4's camera. **

**Chapter 8: Numbuh 2's First Remembering Fic!**

_Last Time:_

"_Are you gonna tell?" Numbuh 5 asked. _

"_Nope," Numbuh 2 said crossing his arms. _

"_Ok... then I will," Numbuh 4 said gleefully. _

_Before Numbuh 2 could protest Numbuh 4 started. _

"_Ok... it started like..." He said looking down at the picture of Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 as little kids. _

_**Flashback:**_

_A young Hoagie Gilligan slowly walked through the halls of his new school with his friend Wally Beatles. He had lived in this town all his life but had never gone to elementary school before. Now he was officially a big kid. _

_Hoagie grinned at this thought. _

"_Are you excited to be in real school?" He asked his best friend. _

_Wally snorted. _

"_Yeah right. Ah already HATE cruddy school," He said. _

_Hoagie shrugged. Suddenly the two boys turned a corner and Hoagie banged right into someone. _

_The two kids fell to the ground holding their heads. _

"_HEY! Watch where you're going you stupid boy!" The girl said glaring at him. _

_Hoagie looked at her. She was about his age with bright red hair, freckles, and big slivery blue eyes. Hoagie knew her by sight as Fanny Fulbright. _

_His own gray eyes darkened. _

"_I'm NOT a stupid boy!" He said getting up. _

"_Yes you are! You crashed into me!" The girl said loudly, getting to her feet. _

"_Did not!"_

"_Did to!" _

"_Did not!" _

"_Did to!" _

"_Did not!" _

"_Did to as many times as you say did not!" Fanny shouted. _

_Wally just stood to the side looking surprised. His friend NEVER argued like this. Ever. _

_The two kid's faces were getting closer as they shouted at each other, not noticing it though. _

_Suddenly a small girl behind Fanny jostled her as she passed into a classroom. _

_Fanny, already off balance as she had been leaning forward, fell on top of Hoagie, both kids once again crashing to the ground. _

_Wally stood sniggering, took a camera out of his backpack and snapped a picture. _

_Fanny and Hoagie blushed red and Fanny jumped off Hoagie, before running away down the corridor. _

_Hoagie's face resembled an over-ripe tomato as he turned to Wally. _

_Wally was smirking and he held up the camera. Hoagie blushed redder. _

"_You didn't!" He cried making a grab for the camera. _

_Wally held it away teasingly before stuffing it back in his backpack. _

"_Give it!" Hoagie said. _

"_Nah... I'll save it and use it when I need to," Wally said smirking as he hurried into a classroom. _

_All the kids who had witnessed the whole thing, where laughing or sniggering behind their hands. _

"_Hoagie and Fanny, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A couple kids said laughing. _

_This caused the chain reaction and now all the kids were saying it. Hoagie glared at them and hurried into a classroom._

_Unknown to him, Fanny was facing the same abuse. _

_The two kids didn't see each other again until lunchtime where Fanny glanced at Hoagie, glared and motioned to the playground. _

_A few minutes later she got up and left the cafeteria, ignoring the stares of her peers. Hoagie sighed and got up. _

"_I'm going to the bathroom," He muttered to Wally as he left the cafeteria. _

_He went out on the playground to find Fanny waiting impatiently. _

"_Alright... er..." She looked at him. _

"_Hoagie Gilligan," Hoagie said sighing. _

"_Right... what happened this morning... um..." Fanny trailed off. _

_Hoagie looked at her. _

"_We NEVER speak of it again," He said fiercely. _

"_Yeah! I mean, I don't like you and you don't like me..." _

"_Tell me about it," Hoagie muttered. _

"_So really nothing happened. It was just you being a stupid boy again," Fanny said glaring at him._

"_Boys are NOT stupid!" He said glaring at her. _

"_Oh yeah? Then why did you crash into me?" Fanny asked sneering. _

"_I DIDN'T!" Hoagie shouted. _

_Both kids glared at each other before simultaneously turning on their heels and marching away. _

_From the safety of a bush Wally watched this, shaking with laughter. _

_**End Flashback:**_

Numbuh 2 was now the color of a red apple, Numbuh 4 was grinning and Numbuhs 1, 3, 5 and 178 were smirking.

"Aw... poor little Hoagie," Numbuh 178 said smirking. "Big bad Numbuh 86, to much for you?"

"It was a long time ago," Numbuh 2 muttered.

He looked at Numbuh 3.

"Alright. You had your fun with me so now it's my turn."

"Huh?" Numbuh 3 asked looking confused.

Hoagie took the photo album from Numbuh 178 and turned to a random page.

"How about you tell us the story of this," He asked smirking at Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4 looked at the page and coughed, cheeks turning red. Numbuh 3 grinned brightly.

"Alright! I will," She said taking the scrapbook.

"It was a pretty, pretty, snowy day..." She began looking at the picture of her and Numbuh 4.

**A/N: Ok all you 3/4 likers, the next story is about them. Don't forget to review:)**


End file.
